La cabaña
by yaltimarhe
Summary: ...El atardecer nos sorprendió en la carretera, en ocasiones alzaba la vista al espejo retrovisor para mirarla, se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, con su mirada perdida en algún punto de su universo. En ocasiones suspiraba y habría encantado saber lo que pensaba en esos momentos, me aterra la idea de que quiera dejarme de nuevo, ésta vez no lo soportaría...


**LA CABAÑA**

**POV Jade**

Aun no entiendo cómo terminé aquí, en una cabaña deteriorada por el tiempo, lejos de todo rastro humano y todo ¿por qué? Por ella, Victoria Vega, la persona que más amo en el mundo y la única que podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiese. A pesar de poner resistencia, siempre terminaba cediendo a sus caprichos, aquellos caprichos donde es el todo o nada, pero siempre acabo en nada, después de todo.

Al entrar a la cabaña, lo único que se visualizaba era polvo y escombros, y un intenso olor a humedad, estornudar por ello era inevitable, pero después, eso dejaba de importar. Justo en medio hay una silla, la silla que ha sido testigo de nuestros encuentros un tanto… ¿masoquistas? No, realmente no puedo llamarlo así ¿o sí? No, en realidad no, todas las demás veces han sido normales dentro de lo que cabe, ya saben complacernos mutuamente. Pero las últimas tres veces algo cambió.

Heme aquí, totalmente desnuda, atada de manos detrás del respaldo de la silla, mis pies atados cada uno en cada extremo de la misma, pero en una posición un tanto incómoda, sólo para facilitarle el acceso a mi húmeda intimidad.

Mi sangre latente por todo el cuerpo me recorría, al contacto de su lengua en aquella zona donde se pierde la razón. Dos de sus dedos entrando y saliendo parsimoniosamente. Su mano izquierda masajeando mi seno derecho, pellizcando el pezón a ratos, torturándome con cada caricia curiosa y deseosa por más.

No podía soportar tanta caricia lenta, quería hablar para pedirle más, suplicarle con mi mirada pero… no podía, el vendaje en mis ojos y la cinta en mi boca no me lo permitían. Sólo me limitaba a mover mis caderas hacia ella, en un intento inesperado porque profundizara con más rapidez, con más fuerza.

De un momento a otro, aquel punto negro dejó de ser el centro de atracción para su lengua, comenzando a subir lentamente deteniéndose sobre mi ombligo, rodeándolo cautelosamente, para después depositar un beso en él. Continuó con un camino de besos pacíficos, hasta depositar su lengua en mi pezón izquierdo, rodeándolo y succionando lentamente. Sus dedos comenzaban a moverse más rápido.

¡Diablos! Cómo quería hacerle lo mismo, claro sin amarrarla, quería tocarla y que ella me tocara ¿era demasiado pedir?

— ¡Oh Jade! Eres realmente deliciosa— Mencionó seductoramente, mientras retiraba la cinta de un solo tirón. El dolor que sentí ante aquel acto produjo un grito ahogado en su boca. Aquel beso apasionado fue tan repentino, que me costó unos segundos seguir el ritmo de su lengua que batallaba con la mía, buscando una sincronía que después fue perfecta.

La falta de aire llegó logrando separarse, depositando besos desde la comisura de mi labio hasta el cuello, acariciando con su lengua de a momentos y succionando débilmente el lóbulo de mi oreja izquierda.

Los movimientos de sus dedos fueron más rápidos y excitantes, llegando al punto en que mis sentidos se mezclaron entre sí de manera solemne. Aquella exquisita sensación donde mi voz pronunció su nombre de manera satisfecha.

Lentamente sacó sus dedos, rozando con ellos desde mi intimidad hasta mi boca, donde delineó mis labios suavemente e introdujo sus dedos para probar mi esencia.

Repentinamente ya no sentí el calor que me producía su cercanía, el frío se apoderaba de mi cuerpo lentamente. Pasaron unos minutos, escuchaba algo pero… no podía descifrar que hacía hasta que escuché sus pasos y una puerta abrirse.

Ok, eso ya no me gustó, de pronto nada, silencio total y ese silencio me ponía nerviosa, sumamente nerviosa o quizás ¿esquizofrénica? No, no era para tanto.

—¿Tori?— pronuncié tratando de no sonar desesperada, quería escucharla, saber que aún estaba conmigo, no quería ni siquiera pensar en la idea de que me dejara allí amarrada por más tiempo... otra vez.

Mi respiración se hacía más agitada tratando de contener el llanto, pasaron los minutos y… —Aun sigo aquí, Jade, no te preocupes, en seguida te desato y te quito esa venda.

Solté un suspiro de alivio al escucharla, mi cuerpo se relajó y fue entonces que percibí un delicioso aroma a… no sé qué era exactamente, sólo sé que olía rico y era comida.

La escuché acercarse, me desamarró tanto de las manos como de los pies.

—Creo que esta vez me pase con el nudo, te duele— pronunció mientras acariciaba con delicadeza mis muñecas.

—Sí, digo, no, sólo… un poco— mascullé mientras sentía como me ruborizaba y ella simplemente soltó una suave risita.

—Bien, pues te quitaré la venda de los ojos— dijo cerca de mi oído derecho, provocando que la piel se me erizara.

La luz del sol se escabullía por las ranuras que había en el techo, y una vez que mis ojos se acostumbraron, decidí cambiarme para poder comer.

Sobre un mantel había dos platos servidos, se veía y olía delicioso —No conozco este platillo.

—Es pato pekinés, te gustará, ven, siéntate— contestó sonriendo, mientras servía dos copas de vino tinto.

— ¿Y se puede saber qué celebramos? Digo… nunca traes algo de comer.

—Esta vez es diferente Jade.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que todo está caliente si tenemos dos horas en este lugar? Más dos horas de camino se suman cuatro horas y en ningún momento te detuviste por comida ¿Dónde diablos la traías? Además…—

— ¡Eso qué importa Jade, por Dios, sólo come! ¡¿Quieres?! — mencionó ya impaciente por mi comentario, aunque no era para tanto.

—No es para que te enojes, solo era… curiosidad.

Después de haber comido ese platillo tan exquisito, comenzamos a platicar cosas triviales, sin embargo, todavía sentía las ganas de hacerla mía, así que me acerqué a ella para besarla, un beso que correspondió y que nos transportó a un nivel donde sólo el deseo y la pasión reinaban.

Nuestras manos recorrían cada rincón de nuestros cuerpos y creamos una conexión donde nos volvimos una sola, llenándonos de placer, los pequeños gritos de gozo se escapaban de nuestra garganta para inmolarse en nuestros besos. De un momento a otro todo se nubló, llegamos a la cumbre de un deseo prolongado, gritando nuestros nombres extasiados completamente en el aire.

—Ninguna es como tú, Jade— dijo mientras se colocaba a mi izquierda y sinceramente no es lo que esperaba escuchar. En ese momento olvidé respirar unos segundos mientras sentía una punzada en el pecho.

—Sí, claro... es mejor que nos vayamos— mencioné mientras me levantaba, tratando de contener la furia de mi voz. Bien era cierto que yo sólo era la segunda después de su esposa, quizás ni eso, sólo era la que le permitía hacerle lo que quisiese, el día que decidiese y como se le antojase.

En caso de negarme buscaba a alguien más, no importaba quién, solo era una noche para satisfacer sus deseos. ¡Rayos! Tengo que hacer algo con este virus llamado Tori, lo único que hace es infestar cada poro de mi piel.

— ¡Jade!— Gritó, logrando sacarme del letargo de mis pensamientos —tengo diez minutos hablándote y ni caso que me haces— continuó al mismo tiempo que suavizaba su voz. Ya se había cambiado ¿tanto me tardé en reaccionar?

—Sí, bueno, terminaré de cambiarme y nos vamos— ella sólo me miró como suele hacerlo cuando sabe perfectamente cómo me siento, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Te espero en el auto.

—Sí, como sea— contesté de mala gana mientras terminaba de cambiarme. Finalmente al terminar nos pusimos en marcha, yo en el asiento trasero como siempre, mientras ella conducía, obvio era su auto. El silencio reinó durante el viaje, ella no quería hablar y yo menos, así que hice lo que mejor sé hacer en esta vida, sumergirme en un mar de pensamientos.

**. . .**

Y sigo sin entender cómo llegué a algo así. Ella era mía y yo suya. ¡Pero claro! Tara Gunz tuvo que aparecer en el camino, una niña consentida de papi con todo el dinero del mundo, bueno… con todo el dinero de su papi. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me la quitó.

Tara Gunz le podía dar la vida que Victoria siempre había anhelado, una donde el dinero la complaciera en toda la extensión de la palabra. Y yo siendo pobre no podría. En ese entonces teníamos 17 años y nunca dejamos de vernos ni de tratarnos, solo pasé de ser el platillo principal, al postre. Aunque si lo vemos de forma positiva, a todo el mundo le fascina el postre, suficiente, mi optimismo se ha desvanecido.

Al paso del tiempo, tres años para ser exactos, se casaron y yo detrás como la fiel amante que soy, contaba con la remota esperanza de que no lo hiciera, pero claro, así como la esperanza llegó, simplemente se fue.

Después de eso, me perdí de su vista cuatro años, donde el alcohol, el sexo y las drogas fueron mis acompañantes. Mentira, si la amo, pero no iba a tirarme a la perdición, sólo porque ella decidió unir su vida con alguien más, firmando un estúpido papel. No soy tan… así.

Sí, lloré, lo acepto y llegué a drogarme también, pero fue solo una vez, donde decidí experimentar fumando marihuana. Aunque… la verdad, no sentí nada, no sentí las piernas, ni los brazos, nada, absolutamente nada. No le encontré chiste y no hubo una segunda vez.

Con respecto al alcohol, solo en fiestas y son contadas, nunca me embriago, cuando siento que empiezo a marearme, hasta ahí. Y el sexo pues… ¡entiéndanme! soy de carne y hueso, tengo mis necesidades como todo ser humano.

Desde entonces, logré terminar una carrera técnica en Diseño Gráfico y a los 25 años ya soy empleada en una importante revista donde mi trabajo está muy bien pagado, pero aun así… no soy millonaria.

**. . .**

**POV Victoria**

El atardecer nos sorprendió en la carretera, en ocasiones alzaba la vista al espejo retrovisor para mirarla, se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, con su mirada perdida en algún punto de su universo. En ocasiones suspiraba y habría encantado saber lo que pensaba en esos momentos, me aterra la idea de que quiera dejarme de nuevo, ésta vez no lo soportaría.

**. . . **

Ella fue mi primer y único amor, teníamos quince años cuando nos conocimos, a los diecisiete años fuimos pareja, todo era hermoso, pero tanto ella como yo vivíamos limitaciones financieras, y eso era algo que no me gustaba.

Sus padres fallecieron cuando tenía cuatro años, quedando a cargo de su abuela paterna. Al cumplir trece años comenzó a trabajar empaquetando los víveres que la gente compraba en alguna tienda de auto servicio.

Desde entonces comenzó a valerse por sí misma, ayudando a su abuela en todo lo que podía hasta ver por ambas al mismo tiempo. Justo el día que cumplió dieciséis años, su abuela falleció.

Su muerte la dejó perpleja y lloró por días y noches enteras y yo siempre estaba allí como su séquito, diciendo que jamás la abandonaría, prometiéndole miles de cosas que con el tiempo, se volverían sólo palabras que el viento en algún momento se llevaría.

Jade West siempre fue una persona de admirar, había quedado sola en este mundo, sin contar con nadie más que conmigo y a pesar de todo siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que me encargué de arrebatarle con el tiempo.

Teníamos seis meses como pareja cuando conocí a Tara Gunz, una niña que se decía ser toda una mujer y que comenzó a pretenderme, claro que siempre me negué, no tenía interés en ella hasta que supe del imperio en que vivía. Esa niña moría por mí y estaba dispuesta a darme todo a cambio de mi amor.

El dinero pudo más y las peleas con Jade no se hicieron esperar, terminamos nuestra relación y comencé una nueva con Tara, conociéndola realmente era una buena chica, me divertía con ella pero… no era Jade.

Quería a Tara… a su dinero en realidad y el sexo con ella era bueno, no lo puedo negar, pero también quería a Jade, corrección, necesitaba a Jade a mi lado a cualquier costo.

Todo iba perfecto hasta el día en que Tara y yo decidimos casarnos, Jade estaba presente, recargada a un lado de la puerta principal del salón, esperando que no me casara, cosa que nunca sucedió. Después de eso ya no supe de ella por cuatro largos años.

Fueron los años más difíciles de toda mi existencia. Sabía absolutamente nada de ella, aunque también no podía hacer mucho por buscarla. Ya me había resignado, no la volvería a ver y eso era todo. Sin embargo, su ausencia me dejó vacía el alma y comencé a pretender llenar ese vacío buscando a personas que tuviesen un parecido físico a ella, o al menos en su carácter, hasta la fecha lo hago cuando se niega a verme.

Con trabajos terminé la carrera de publicidad junto con Tara, sinceramente no era lo mío pero logré sobresalir en el campo de trabajo, uniéndome a la agencia publicitaria de su padre.

Tara sale mucho de viaje, así que casi no la veo. Nos engañamos y ambas lo sabemos, pero aun así no nos decimos nada, pero cuando discutimos, lo hacemos hasta desgarrar la garganta de tanto grito, aunque una reconciliación después no nos viene nada mal, ese era el mejor sexo al fin y al cabo.

En fin, Tara no importa, lo que me importaba era saber qué hacía Jade, si me recordaba, si ya estaba con alguien más, no sé… lo que sea.

Un día por casualidades del destino, me dirigí a las instalaciones de una revista famosa, que publica todo lo que el mundo no sabía, referente a los acontecimientos que se suscitaban en el mundo científico, el dueño, André Harris, es mi mejor amigo e iba verlo para invitarle el desayuno.

Al entrar, sí, justo al entrar, la vi, al fondo del pasillo, con una falda negra entubada que le llegaba a las rodillas, una blusa blanca de manga larga que se perdía en el interior de su falda, llevaba puestas unas medias sutilmente negras y unas zapatillas de tacón bajo. Su serpentino cabello iba amarrado en una sola coleta. Se veía tan jodidamente sexy y perfecta y… tan sexy y tan perfecta que… ¡Wow, qué perfecta y sexy es!

Mis mejillas se ruborizaron tenuemente, al ver aquella pose en la que tomaba un vaso para poder servirse agua de aquel enfriador.

Estaba estática, sintiendo mil y un revolturas en mi estómago, mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que ya lo sentía en mi garganta. De pronto, nuestras miradas se cruzaron. En ese momento la falta de aire se hizo presente, mi garganta se secó y en ese entonces, quien necesitaba del agua, era yo.

De pronto su mirada se posó en mí, me escaneó por unos segundos que fueron eternos, se terminó el agua que tenía en el vaso para volverlo a llenar y marcharse. Me dolió que lo hiciera, al menos tenía la remota posibilidad de que me saludara con una media sonrisa o en su defecto, que se acercara insultándome y me sacara del lugar. Al menos así tendría su atención ¿no?

Pero esto no se queda así, a Victoria Vega nadie la trata de esa manera y menos ella, con la que tengo una historia.

**POV Jade**

Vaya que me costó contenerme al mirarla ahí parada, observándome atentamente, y vaya que el tiempo le ha favorecido, lucía unos pantalones de fina tela junto con un blazer largo y unas zapatillas, todo en color blanco, traté de detallarla lo más rápido que pude y salir de ahí. Un segundo más y corro a abrazarla.

Opté por ir a la oficina. Si bien conocía a Tori, ya debió preguntar por mí y si me voy a otro lado, pensará que estoy huyendo de ella, lo que le dará más poder sobre mí. No se lo permitiré.

Al cabo de unos minutos, algunos golpeteos tenues sobre la puerta se dejaron escuchar —Adelante— mencioné tratando de relajarme lo más que podía y me envolví en un témpano de hielo mientras fijaba mi mirada a la computadora.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué no me saludaste?— giré para mirarla con indiferencia y sus ojos estaban hechos una furia.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

— ¡Me molesta que me contestes con otra pregunta!

— ¡Y a mí me molesta que cualquiera entre a mi oficina de manera altanera!— alcé más la voz, al igual que me ponía de pie y golpeaba el escritorio con mis manos hechas puño.

Ella se sorprendió dando un paso hacia atrás, ciertamente yo nunca había sido así, pero ya estaba colmándome la paciencia.

— ¿Y bien…?— pronuncié alzando la ceja derecha.

—Lo... lamento—masculló para finalizar con un suspiro —hace tanto tiempo que no te veo, nunca pensé que fueras a cambiar—

Solté un bufido y moví la cabeza en forma reprobatoria —Todo en esta vida cambia, Vega—

— ¿Y cómo has estado?— mencionó en un susurro.

—Supongo que esto va para largo así que… siéntate por favor, que me canso de verte parada— mencioné con media sonrisa mientras me recargaba en el respaldo de la silla y cruzaba mi pierna derecha sobre la izquierda.

—Sí… está…bien— masculló mientras veía cómo cruzaba mis piernas.

— ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida de casada Vega?

—Pues no hay mucho que contar, estoy trabajando en la empresa de mi suegro. Tara se encuentra fuera del país, viendo nuevas oportunidades de negocio e incrementar la fortuna, mientras que yo me quedo a cargo de la agencia publicitaria que se encuentra aquí en Los Ángeles. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Pues… lo que ves es lo que hay— no quise decir más de mi vida, desde que me dijo que Tara se la pasaba fuera del país mis hormonas se dispararon al ciento por ciento.

—Así que… tu linda esposa se encuentra fuera del país ¿cierto?— mencioné levantándome de mi asiento para rodear el escritorio y posicionarme cerca de ella.

—Sí… bueno sus viajes son de dieciséis días por lo mucho y su estadía aquí dura una semana— mencionó con la mirada puesta en sus manos, se encontraba jugando con el anillo de bodas.

—Supongo te sentirás muy sola ¿no?—Dije mientras me agachaba para estar a la altura de su rostro, ella se limitó a verme sorprendida.

— ¡Claro que no!—sentenció austeramente.

—Sí, bueno, es mejor que te vayas porque tengo cosas qué hacer— mencioné mientras me levantaba para retomar el lugar de donde no debí haberme levantado. Esos labios me estaban tentando y yo aquí, queriendo hacerme la fuerte. Realmente será difícil.

—No me iré, Jade—mencionó entre dientes, tratando de contener su enfado —te encontré por casualidad del destino y no pienso retirarme a ningún lado si no es contigo.

Me limité a verla sorprendida de sus palabras, ¿qué pensaba? ¿Qué iba a ser su maldito títere de por vida? No señor, eso sí que no.

Pasaron los días, semanas e incluso meses tratando de persuadirla, portándome lo más fría que pudiese con ella. No puedo negar que en pocas ocasiones llegué a besarla, ya me moría por tener sus labios, aquellos labios que dejaron de pertenecerme, pero que los saboreaba de contrabando.

Después de todo, su terquedad junto con mi falta de voluntad, terminaron por derrumbar mi fortaleza, cayendo rendida a sus pies… otra vez.

**. . . **

**POV Victoria**

Estacioné el auto, del lado derecho de la carretera, un pueblo antes de llegar a los Ángeles, todo terminaba aquí, yo tendría que seguir mi camino sin su compañía, no podía arriesgarme a que me vieran con ella… no todavía.

—Jade, hemos llegado— mencioné mientras volteé a verla, al parecer seguía en su universo.

— ¿Jade?— Pregunté con el mismo resultado, suspiré un poco antes de abrir la puerta para introducirme en la parte trasera, cuando me di cuenta que ya estaba saliendo del auto.

**POV Jade**

Un títere, sólo eso es lo que puedo ser, necesito alejarme, estoy dependiendo de ella y eso no me gusta. La escuché pronunciar mi nombre, sí, ya me había dado cuenta de que habíamos llegado a mi destino, en donde debía tomar el autobús de regreso a Los Ángeles.

Creo que es mejor darle fin a todo esto. Sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada me bajé del auto, al mismo tiempo en que ella lo hacía. Cerré la puerta y de nueva cuenta me habló. Me encontraba dándole la espalda, no quería verla a los ojos, me sentía objeto que podía manejar a su antojo, contuve las ganas de gritarle cuanto rencor le tengo, que lo único que quería era arrancarla de mi ser. Pero no podía, le amo y eso me lastimaba, mucho más de lo que llegué a pensar.

—Jade, te veré mañana— mencionó con resignación y yo sólo tratando de contender mi enojo.

—No cuentes con ello— en ese momento tomé el valor de mirarla, para ver su reacción.

—No me hagas esto— mencionó con voz cansada y posicionando sus manos en el techo del auto.

— ¿Hacerte qué?—pregunté irónicamente.

— ¡Sabes perfectamente que si no eres tú, será alguien más, así que eres quien decide!— mencionó entre dientes.

Había unas cuantas personas a los alrededores, así que nos limitamos a no hacer escándalo público, lo odiaba y ella también. Decidimos acercarnos, para seguir discutiendo sin que las miradas curiosas se percataran.

Como siempre Tori creyó que volvería a ceder, su sonrisa triunfante se reflejó en su rostro, pero ésta vez ya no lo haría, simplemente ya no sería posible. Mi dignidad ha sido ultrajada de la peor manera. No volveré a mendigar por un poco de amor, que para ella resulta un simple capricho por ser el mejor sexo de su vida.

En este momento, el autobús llegó. Di media vuelta para dirigirme hacia él, una vez dentro me ubiqué en una de las ventanillas, que daban a la vista más hermosa y lastimera del lugar… Victoria Vega.

— ¡Haz lo que quieras, conmigo ya no cuentes!— grité lo suficiente para que me escuchara mientras el autobús se marchaba ante su mirada atónita y con él, un destello de esperanza, el hecho de que Tori se diera cuenta de lo que se perdía. Pero la que perdía y siempre había perdido era yo.

No pude contener aquellas lágrimas rebeldes que se escapaban de mis ojos. Afortunadamente el autobús no estaba tan lleno, tomé mi iPod y me dispuse a escuchar música a alto volumen, como si eso fuera a alejarme de todo y de todos. Cerré mis ojos y respiré profundamente, tratando de apaciguar el llanto.

De un momento a otro quedé suspendida en el espacio, donde el dolor era traspasado por cada nota alta de la canción, desvaneciéndose con el ritmo. Ésta vez… Escojo no sufrir.

—Adiós Victoria Vega… Adiós para siempre— Susurré a lo bajo, por última vez, su nombre.


End file.
